


Nocturnal Visitor

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi is visited by a man in the middle of the night. Sato/m. (11/23/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi was exhausted. It had been a full day, three entire shifts, working on the details of the Santi dialects. She could not tear herself away, until someone asked her, in simple English, how she was and she had no idea what he had said. That was when she knew she needed to get to bed.

When the door closed to her quarters she left the lights off, illuminating the room by just the streaks of starlight flashing from right to left through her window. But she was not in the mood for stargazing, just sleep. Pressing the blast shield control, she lowered the metal shutter, sealing the room in total blackness. She sat down on the bed, removed her boots and socks, then stood to strip off her flight suit and form fitting undergarment. Just wearing her small red panties, she fell onto the bed, pulled the covers over herself, and was asleep in seconds.

The first awareness of the dream was when she felt the hands caressing her body. They were gentle, yet firm, and touched her in all the special ways she loved to be touched. Of course they did, she realized; this was her dream.

She felt the hands slowly stroke her breasts, teasing her nipples, fingers touching her gently as she started to grow excited, one hand slowly tracing her body, down to her stomach as the other hand fondled her breasts, gently pinching her nipples, which stiffened erotically in response to the touch. The other hand stroked her body, passing over her panty covered hips to stroke her legs, teasing her. When she felt a warm mouth suck at her nipple she groaned in her sleep.

She felt her legs being spread gently and moved in anticipation of the touch. Gradually, teasingly, the hand crept up her bare thigh toward her crotch, and when she felt the fingers press on and pet her panty-covered labia she gasped in pleasure, arching her hips. The other hand continued to squeeze and mold her firm breast, the mouth warm on her other breast while a finger stroked her vagina through her red panties, slowly and sensuously, up and down.

Her own hands were not still either, touching herself in accent to her lover's manipulations. The mouth on her breast was making her gasp, no less so was the finger that petted her. She felt the hands move, the mouth coming away, and they went to her panties. She dreamed of caressing her own breasts while the hands pulled at the small red material covering her. She lifted her hips, feeling the damp material sliding down her legs and off her body. Then the hand was back, stroking her hot, wet labia, the other hand fondling her breast while the mouth was again at her other breast, sucking and licking at her sensitive nipple. She dreamed she was writhing on the bed, gasping, letting go of all her inhibitions, thrusting up to meet the fingers that stroked her vagina. They touched her clitoris and she cried out in the silence of her black quarters, giving herself fully over to the dream, enjoying the hot thrills of every touch. The hand on her breast, the hot mouth sucking her other breast, gently nibbling on her nipple in rhythm to the strokes of fingertip on her clitoris and labia were driving her wild.

Digging her heels into the mattress, she thrust her hips up to meet the hand, spreading wide, urging the hand into her. She dreamed that first one finger, then two, pressed into her, forcing against her tightness as she groaned loudly, enjoying every touch. When another finger pressed her clitoris as the other two pressed in deep, moving in and out she cried out, writhing about on the bed, her nipples pinched and bitten lightly as she felt the orgasm consume her.

She screamed loudly, not holding back as she convulsed in a wild climax that seemed to go on forever, clutching the fingers inside her tightly, hot cream gushing from her, soaking the bed as her orgasm went on and on!

Finally she collapsed, gasping on the bed, completely and thoroughly sated. She'd orgasmed harder than she'd done in months in real life, and still could enjoy the stroking of the hands on her body, the sucking at her breast, the cooling girl-cream that soaked into the mattress under her.

'Wait,' her clearing mind said, 'cooling? Nothing ever cools in a -' The hand was still moving in and out of her vagina, two fingers pressing in and pulling out as she gasped. She reached down, her hand closing on a firm wrist. She gasped again, this time for another reason! 'Real!'

She stiffened, and tried to scream, but the hand at her breast flashed up and covered her mouth hard. She screamed over and over, struggling in blind terror, unable to fight the body that pinned her to the bed. She tried to push the hand away from her vagina, but couldn't budge it; her assailant had the advantage of weight and leverage. She shrieked as loudly as she could, producing only a muffled sound she could barely hear herself.

"Hoshi!" A whispered voice urged in her ear. "Stop!" She froze, unable to believe it as she recognized the voice! No! This can't be happening! She fought with renewed panic. "Stop struggling!"

She stopped only because she knew from her first struggles that she couldn't win. He was too strong, and had the advantage of being above her, kneeling beside the bed. She kept her legs pressed tightly together. She couldn't get him out, but at least he couldn't get further in. Of course, he was all the way in at the moment, so it was no victory. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"What do you want?!" She said into the muffling hand, knowing that it would come out well enough.

"You." He moved his hand in her, moving his fingers about.

She started to scream again, and he pressed harder, her head forced onto the pillow, muffled so she could barely hear herself. "Listen to me!" She stopped screaming, unable to believe that this was happening. It couldn't be! Not with him! "You enjoyed this already. Now I've waited a long time. I'll be gentle. Now..." He pressed harder still, almost smothering her. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure he must hear it, but she couldn't pry either of his hands away. "This can be gentle, or it can be a rape. Either way, it is going to happen! Understand?"

She couldn't move, paralyzed with terror. But finally she did her best to nod. The pressure on her mouth eased. "So which is it? A willing fuck which you'll enjoy, believe me. Or do I rape you and take what I want? Your choice."

For a long time she couldn't answer. If he'd uncover her mouth she'd scream loud enough to rupture the bulkheads, but she feared what he'd do as a result. On the other hand, he had been gentle, and she had enjoyed it. And she had to admit, at least to herself, that she had thought about it, about him. Just why did it have to be so...

She tried to talk, and he cautiously uncovered her mouth. "Please!" She gasped. "Just don't hurt me."

"Oh, honey, I'd never hurt you. I've been dying to be with you for months."

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

"I couldn't."

"But you'd break in and molest me?"

Her legs had relaxed, and he moved his hand about in her. "You can't say you didn't enjoy it."

"I was dreaming!"

"No, you weren't." But his hand movements gave lie to any protest she might raise, since it had felt very good. And she had to admit that the scare she'd received had not been entirely unpleasant. Being captured was, in a way, arousing, and — He moved his hand in her, his finger stroking her clitoris, and the flash of feeling that shot through her body made her gasp, groaning loudly. Her body had decided to go with the pleasure, she realized, and her mental protests were not invited. He kept stoking her clitoris; she lay back, her legs opening to him, and it was all over for her! She felt his wet hand moving over her, and could not deny that it felt good. She had trusted him, and now she found that she still did, that he wouldn't hurt her. She could understand his 'desperation', his desire to take things into his own hand, as it were. And she had thought about him, many times. Now...What he was doing felt so good, the way his hands and his mouth caressed her body. He sucked and licked her nipples, which were hard and sensitive to his knowing touch. She knew she had to find his hardness.

Reaching out in the blackness, she traced the path of his body as he knelt on one knee beside her bed, and found him hard and ready. In fact, as she cupped the hot rod of flesh in her hand, petting it, she heard a sharp intake of breath and knew it felt as good to him as what he was doing to her. She ran her palm up and down along the shaft, surprised at the intense hardness of it, the heat, the length, the texture. She thought of taste, and just had to have him!

Turning on her side, holding her legs spread to give him access, she pulled him closer. With his hands between her legs and petting both her breasts as she lay on her side, she pulled him to her. He shifted closer, and she held his hot flesh between her palms, her tongue coming out to give it a long, sensuous lick. He groaned, rubbing her vagina harder, his fingers working in and out of her as she licked him, long sensuous strokes up his entire length, loving the taste! It tasted better than she had imagined, and she gave herself over to the sensation as he squeezed her breasts, petting her full mounds. She rubbed the shaft between her palms, stroking around it, as if she were molding clay. But the movements were molding more than that. She felt him growing harder as he groaned, and his movements between her legs were making her moan just as loudly.

Opening her mouth, she took as much of him as she could into her mouth, petting the hard shaft with her tongue. She could not get it all the way in, he was too big and long, but she took what she could, loving it with her tongue, sucking the flavorful rod. He was moaning loudly, his hand on her breasts more intense, his other hand working in and out of her until she could barely think.

She worked the thick penis in and out of her mouth, her palms stroking the base, until she felt the telltale pulses. She tightened her lips and pulled away one last time, pulling him after her as she lay back on the bed.

No words needed to be said as she felt him climb onto the thin bunk, and she spread her thighs wide, holding his penis between her palms, stroking the wet shaft as she guided/pulled him to her. When he was pressed against her lovely vagina he pushed hard, making her body arch as she gasped in pleasure. He was so hard, so thick and long but she was tight, and it took several thrusts before he forced himself deep into her. She clung to him with her arms and legs, holding him in as her vagina clutched him tightly, hotly. He began to move, as little as she would let him, and she groaned loudly, crying out as he pushed in deep, pressing himself against her clitoris. She was thrilled; she'd always thought he might be a good lover. And as he emphasized the movements against her ultra-sensitive nub with every thrust she knew she was right. He worked slowly at first, having to work his way into her, not wanting to hurt her. "Don't hold back," she urged breathlessly, "give it to me! Give it to me hard!" He gave her a thrust that filled her in an instant, spreading her wide as she screamed in pleasure, holding him closer, tightening her legs about his hips. So encouraged, he started a faster, harder pace that filled her to her limit. He had to cover her mouth to muffle her screams, she in turn became more vocal as she was assured they would not be disturbed and she could let go. She didn't have to urge him, he slammed into her hot tightness with mounting passion as she felt her orgasm building.

She screamed shrilly into his covering hand as her body went wild; and explosions of light burst behind her clenched eyes. He could barely hold her onto the bed, and when he reached his own climax, his white hot come pumping deep into her tightly clutching vagina she shrieked in pleasure, her nails digging deep into his back as her orgasm took her so violently she thought they would fall off the bed.

She never really knew when it ended, just that he was kissing her more gently, his body still on hers as awareness returned to her devastated mind. She felt him still hard in her, and gave his rod a sensuous hug.

"My God!" She exclaimed when she could breathe.

"Again?"

"Again?!"

"With you, I could go all night."

"I'm so glad you came."

"Not scared anymore?" He moved in and out of her in a slow, sensuous stroke, keeping her breathless.

"No! I want you again."

"We'll have to be discreet when we're on duty."

"Screw 'discreet', take me in a closet if you have to!"

"Just one thing, next time I'd like to lick you. Of course, I'd love it if you were shaved."

"Shaved? You're kidding."

"No. It'll be a lot more intense for you. I'll be happy to do you." She thought about it, until he pushed in deeply again. She smiled.

"Just for you."


End file.
